A Controlled Environmental Vault (“CEV”) is a hut, enclosure, or box-like structure that encloses and protects infrastructure. Usually, CEVs enclose and protect infrastructure pertaining to communication equipment, such as telephone, Internet, computer, or surveillance equipment. CEVs include temperature control equipment in order to maintain one or more specified temperatures and reduce the likelihood of damage to infrastructure within the CEV. Temperature control equipment includes, for example, heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) systems, dehumidifiers, fresh air blowers, environment monitors and alarms, and electrical control panels and outlets.
CEVs are typically fabricated from materials including steel, concrete, or aluminum and may be completely or partially buried (underground) or entirely above ground. Usually, an entry hatch provides access to the CEV.
Most CEVs that enclose and protect communication equipment include a traditional air conditioning system. Traditional air conditioning systems in CEVs are inefficient and expensive to maintain. In addition, many replacement parts are no longer manufactured or difficult to obtain. For example, compressors for traditional air conditioning systems found in CEVs are no longer manufactured. Therefore, replacement compressors must be entirely rebuilt. This repair is not cost effective since rebuilt compressors can cost thousands of dollars for parts and labor. Furthermore, rebuilt compressors tend to experience an increased failure rate.
There is a demand for a temperature control system for a CEV that is more efficient than currently installed systems and furthermore, that minimizes maintenance, energy cost, and repair cost. The present invention satisfies this demand.